Inexplicable
by Faye Rouge
Summary: Todo un año escolar juntos y no se molestaron en conocerse¿Por qué ahora que se tienen que separar? ¿Por qué ahora que él se va con ella? TxE referencias a otras parejas R
1. No sé porque

Bueno bueno, seguramente piensan ¿Qué no hace nada más que escribir? Pues...ehm...la verdad es que a eso me dedico durante este semestre xD y tal vez el próximo, depende cuando me den la beca en el iteso para entrar a la carrera que quiero =) mientras solo voy a la escuela de letras y escribo (cuentos independientes y fanfics, últimamente) Pero bueno no vengo a contar mi historia, vengo a publicar otra de Eriol y Tomoyo y también a avisarles que **YA SUBÍ LA ÚLTIMA PARTE DE INSOMNIO, PERO ESTA EN RATED M POR CONTENIDO LEMON **así que por si no lo han visto, les aviso, para que me dejen un lindo comment uwu pero bueno, los dejo con la nueva entrega, esta vez no estoy segura cuantos capítulos serán, depende del rumbo que tome la historia.

Me inspiré en uno de los últimos volúmenes del manga de Sakura donde Kaho se le declara a Eriol, es importante mencionar que NO LA ODIO pero cuando es la perspectiva de Tomoyo estamos hablando de una mujer celosa y pues ya saben que cuando no nos agarran de buenas puede ser peligroso..pero en fin, ya no más parloteo, les dejo la historia y espero que la disfruten! Saluditos.

**Inexplicable.**

**Chap 1: No sé porque, pero te quiero conocer**.

"La forma en la que vez a la señorita Mizuki es muy cariñosa"

"Vaya, en verdad eres muy observadora"

Tomoyo dibujó una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas en su rostro, dedicada sola y únicamente para ese imbécil.

La agradable fiesta de té en la que despedirían al inglés que había visitado las lejanas tierras de oriente para poner a prueba a la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow continuó su curso compartiendo una que otra anécdota y riendo los buenos momentos que habían vividos juntos.

"_¿A qué hora se acaba esta porquería?" _ Pensó la amatista viendo otra mirada que intercambiaban su ex -profesora y el níveo de ojos azules.

Digamos la verdad, Tomoyo jamás se había sentido tan hipócrita en toda su vida.

Algo había en el ambiente que no le cuadraba, en la atmosfera podía respirar algo que simplemente le desagradaba y le causaba una rabia interior que jamás en su vida había experimentado ¿Cómo la dulce Tomoyo Daidouji iba a sucumbir a sentimientos tan bajos como el desprecio?

"Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, Sakura-chan"

La morocha soltó una risita más aguda de lo que pretendía, detestaba la voz suave y estúpidamente lenta de esa mujer, casi como si tuviera que meditar cada silaba que saldría de sus labios. Además ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué sólo iba a hablar con Sakura y Eriol? ¿Ella no existía? Nerviosamente comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre su larga melena oscura tratando de relajarse un poco, estaba perdiendo la compostura y eso no era digno de alguien como ella.

"… ¿Daidouji-san?"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Ah! Es solo que estabamos platicando de tus grandiosas habilidades para la costura, Daidouji-san"

Cretino "Hiraguizawa-san, harás que me sonroje…"

Los tres integrantes de esa fiestucha de mal gusto la miraron sorprendidos por la desgana con la que había hecho el comentario y la falta de energía para enfatizar lo hermosa que se veía Sakura o algún comentario sobre algún traje que le hubiera causado especial emoción. Siguieron la plática tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, tal vez estaba cansada o el efecto de la magia de Eriol había causado cierto agotamiento en ella.

Malditos sean los ingleses.

"¡Traje regalos de Inglaterra para todos!"

Tomoyo respiró hondo, en verdad detestaba ese timbre de voz…

"Es muy distraída, suele perderse mucho por las calles de Inglaterra" dijo el joven mago, reencarnación del mago Clow. Tomoyo lo escuchó a medias, más concentrada en el sonido más terso y menos estúpido de la voz del pelinegro que en la información que acababa de revelar, sabía que esa mujer era lenta.

"¡Aquí están!" regresó Kaho Mizuki cargando tres lindos paquetitos que aparentemente eran la envoltura de algún detalle traído con cariño desde occidente.

"Para Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-san ¡Y este para Li-un!"

Totalmente desapercibida, la nívea camarógrafa dirigió una mirada mortal a la maestra pelirroja que duro tan sólo unos segundos y después fue reemplazada por una cínica y dulce sonrisa de agradecimiento. Las palabras se negaron a salir de su garganta y dejó que Sakura hiciera los honores de intercambiar palabras de agradecimiento mientras Tomoyo se limitaba a hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Discretamente volteó a ver al único hombre del grupo que sonreía con los ojos entrecerrados, el viento causando un efecto dramático y danzarin en sus cabellos oscuros que lo hacían lucir elegante, mágico y misterioso. Eriol abrió los ojos y clavo su mirada en Tomoyo, esta parpadeo y después ladeo la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos y dibujando una sonrisa.

"_Papanatas" _pensó sin cambiar su expresión.

"Bueno, es hora de irnos, Eriol-kun"

Tomoyo se giró para evitar ver la escena de esa mujer cerca del níveo que tanto había llamado su atención.

"Les escribiré a ambos, Eriol-kun, Mizuki-san" les dijo Sakura con una sonrísa.

"¿También puedo escribirte?" preguntó Tomoyo clavando sus ojos en los del mago.

"Eso sería increíble, Daidouji-san" La eludida sonrió, dando la media vuelta para retirarse, ignorando por completo (y sin intención directa) a Kaho.

"_No es que me guste" _Se aseguró a si misma levantando la cabeza para darse a sí misma un aire altivo y seguro _"Es sólo que me parece que esa relación está mal"_

¿Qué porqué? ¡Mírenlos! La amatista discretamente vio sobre su hombro como la mujer se arrodillaba para quedar a la altura de Eriol mientras le daba la mano, él con la misma sonrisa y mirada indescifrable.

"_Tener que agacharse para verlo a los ojos" _ pensó apretando sus labios en una línea recta mientras sus ojos se oscurecían, gracias al cielo Sakura estaba hundida en sus pensamientos contemplando el paquete en sus manos que debía entregar a Li Syaoran.

En verdad ¿Qué le sucedía a esa pedófila? Si, si, tal vez el sea una reencarnación pero de cualquier forma el era un niño, debería estar con alguien más como él y ella debería aceptarlo.

"_¿Qué tenía que hacer para que él comprendiera que quería pasar más tiempo con él? ¿Conocerlo más?" _

Probablemente debería haberle diseñado trajes y grabarlo para que entendiera…que ella quería ser más especial para él. Se reprochó el pensamiento y trató de empezar una conversación con Sakura.

"_De menos, ella tiene más oportunidad que yo."_

Eriol le sonrió a Kaho

"Desde que te conocí sabías que estaba enamorada de ti" le dijo agachándose.

"_Esto es ligeramente humillante…"_

"Sí, pero ahora que no puedo ver el futuro no sé cómo terminara esto…"

"Si sientes lo mismo que yo, tendrá un final feliz" le dijo la linda muchacha sonriendo, Eriol se limitó a devolver la sonrisa.

"_¿Sentimos lo mismo, Kaho?"_

Eriol apretó la mano de ella antes de soltara y mirar en dirección por la que dos siluetas femeninas desaparecían, tal vez para nunca volverlas a ver, algo en esa idea lo hizo sentir incómodo.

La pelirroja no pasó por alto el hecho y fijó la mirada en la misma dirección que él y ladeo la cabeza "¿Las extrañaras?"

El ojiazul tardó un rato en responder, era una buena pregunta, casi tan buena como la cuestión de sus sentimientos hacia "la profesora Mizuki" la mujer que había pasado varios meses a su lado en Inglaterra sabiendo su secreto, la mujer que había cumplido la encomienda que le había otorgado, la mujer que le había regalado chocolates el día de San Valentín.

"Tal vez" dijo Eriol evasivo "Pero bueno, el taxi nos espera"

Kaho asintió y tomó su maleta al igual que su compañero, lo miró de reojo.

"¿Por qué tan pensativo?" Le pregunto alegre, sonriente, con un ligero rubor en las meillas que la hacía lucir linda.

Eriol le devolvió la sonrisa "Tengo muchas cosas que pensar para decidir mi próximo paso"

La esbelta mujer parpadeó sorprendida, sinceramente después de su confesión de amor esperaba algunas palabras un poco más bueno…Románticas, menos enigmáticas, si iban a empezar una relación, por lo menos esperaría que él le abriera más sus sentimientos.

Subieron al carro, primero ella y después el, que cerró la puerta y recargó su hombro en la orilla de la ventana para después recargar su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

"_¿Por qué siento que estoy dejando algo inconcluso?"_

"Al aeropuerto…por favor" dijo Kaho al ver que su acompañante no daba ninguna instrucción, lo miro preocupada ¿Acaso lo había importunado? ¿Estaba preocupado por su futuro?

El viaje fue largo y silencioso, por lo menos para Mizuki-sensei, pues para Eriol había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pues su cabeza daba mil vueltas tratando de entender qué es lo que estaba mal en esta situación.

"_¿Será que olvidé algo?" _Pero si él había venido con el propósito de ayudar a Sakura a cambiar las cartas…

"Eriol-kun…llegamos"

Salió de su precipitadamente y bajó del auto pagando la debida cantidad al chofer, llamó a un mozo del aeropuerto para que le ayudara a cargar con las maletas. El joven uniformado se acercó sonriente a ofrecer sus servicios y se quedó estupefacto al ver a la señorita, alta, delgada, con larga melena lacia y rojiza (un color que no se veía todos los días a decir verdad) sus ojos café claro y su sonrisa agradable hacían un conjunto atractivo. Eriol no le dio la menor importancia a los coqueteos y ademanes gentiles que hacía el muchacho con su "enamorada", en verdad que ni parecía notarlo. Kaho sintió una ligera decepción al respecto…

"_¡Es mejor así!" _Se dijo a sí misma restándole importancia al asunto _"Él está seguro de mis sentimientos"_

Y sí, el estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía… ¿Pero él la amaba? La realidad es que no, pero no tenía corazón para decírselo tan crudamente. Además ¿Qué perdería dándole una oportunidad? No había nadie más que llamara su atención ¿O sí?

"_Vaya, en verdad eres muy observadora" _

Eriol sintió que se le erizaba la nuca al reproducir el sonido de la risa de Tomoyo Daidouji en su cabeza, la niña que le había dicho que veía con mucho cariño a Kaho. No lo malinterpretó, sinceramente, el le tenía un aprecio invaluable a la joven, pero no sentía ninguna atracción de pareja hacia ella.

Se giró para observar como la pelirroja platicaba animadamente con el paje y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no sintió ni un ápice de celos. La observó rápidamente y emprendió de nuevo su camino.

Era muy bonita, cierto, pero no le parecía hermosa.

Era agradable, verdad, pero no le parecía inigualable.

Tenía una linda sonrisa, pero no lo dejaba sin aliento.

Era increíble, en verdad era una mujer diferente. Pero no era lo que el buscaba.

"_¿Será que estoy siendo muy exigente?"_

"_¿También puedo escribirte?"_

¿Qué diablos hace Daiudouji-san tan metida en su cabeza?

Suspiró apesumbrado y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse _"Tomoy Daidouji-san"_

Una belleza totalmente diferente, más pasiva a su manera pero al mismo tiempo más deslumbrante.

Sus ojos amatistas eran el tono perfecto para su largo cabello ligeramente rizado en las puntas, cabello grisáceo que enmarcaba perfectamente su cara de facciones finas que destacaban especialmente cuando sonreía.

"Eriol-kun ¿Listo para abordar?"

El mencionado dio un respingo y volteó a ver a Kaho que lo veía con una sonrisa tierna y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Nada, en verdad no sentía nada más que cariño familiar.

"Si…"

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en ese incómodo silencio que cargaban desde que la muchacha había soltado todo lo que su corazón quería decir, de vez en cuando lo volteaba a ver nerviosa y el parecía no darse cuenta.

"_¿Qué habría pasado Daidouji-san si nos hubiéramos conocido más?"_

Tomoyo llegó al salón antes que nadie como era su costumbre y caminó parsimoniosamente a su lugar asignado que de nuevo estaba situado muy cerca de la ventana, solo que en esta ocasión había sido relegada hasta la hilera más lejana del pizarrón.

Dejó su mochila y vio su reflejo difuso en el vidrio de la ventana, le gustaba un poco más el uniforme de la secundaria que el que usaba en la primaria, aún así, guardaba su viejo uniforme, le traía demasiados recuerdos.

Se sentó en su lugar y abrió su mochila, sacando un pequeño sobrecito con remitente de Inglaterra. Sacó la hoja que contenía el sobre y leyó:

_Daidouji-san:_

_ De nuevo es bueno saber de ti, siempre tus cartas me sacan un poco de la rutina (No hay nada muy interesante que hacer en Inglaterra y mucho menos después de la experiencia de las cartas Clow). ¿Preguntas por Kaho? Ella se encuentra bien, ha tenido mucho éxito como maestra en la universidad, vivimos en la misma casa._

_ En verdad Daidouji, no tengo mucho que decir más que una sorpresa se aproxima. Espero te parezca agradable._

_Saludos y abrazos desde Inglaterra;_

_Siempre tuyo_

_Eriol Hirgauizawa._

Tomoyo refunfuñó molesta "vivimos en la misma casa" para empezar, "no tengo mucho que decir" y "siempre tuyo". Todo tenía un sabor agridulce.

Sacó una hoja de papel y se dispuso a redactar su respuesta…

_Hiraguizawa-san…._No, lo borró.

_Querido Hiraguizawa-san…._

"Tomoyo-chan" La mencionada tapó rápidamente el trozo de papel y se levanto como impulsada.

"Rikka-chan…Ohiyo"

Se saludaron y platicaron, hace mucho que no compartía vivencias con su vieja amiga de la escuela primaria, pero en ese momento Tomoyo de verdad quería hacer algo más, tenía en la punta de los dedos palabras que querían ser escritas…

No fue posible, fueron llegando más y más personas hata que el salón quedó lleno, como de costumbre, sólo faltaba Sakura que probablemente llegaría unos minutos antes que el profesor.

Así fue.

"Hoee…Pensé que no lo haría"

"Siempre lo logras, Sakura-chan" dijo con una sonrísa Tomoyo atribuyendo el sonrojo de sus mejillas a la carrera que había soltado de su casa al instituto.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti" La morocha la miró confundida "Ya verás"

Llegó el profesor a la clase y los silencio atodos con unos golpecitos de los libros contra el escritorio. Intercambiaron los saludos rutinarios y el profesor pasó a escribir algo en el pizarrón.

"Nuevo alumno del extranjero"

Tomoyo dio un salto en su lugar "_una sorpresa se aproxima"._

"Hoy llega un nuevo compañero que viene de un lugar muy lejano…" La ojiazul comenzó a jugar con la orilla de su falda, giró su mirada hacia su amiga Sakura que la veía con una amplia sonrisa y asintió. Tomoyo se sintió regocijada.

"Denle una bienvenida a Li Syaoran"

Todo se fue al suelo. No la malinterpreten, no era egoísmo, pero ella en verdad esperaba a otra persona. Puso su mejor sonrisa y dio un aplauso fingiendo un sentimiento hilarante que en verdad no estaba ahí en ese momento. Sakura estaba en una nube, de menos, ella podía ser feliz.

Syaoran tomó su lugar, lástima que él no tuvo la suerte de estar cerca de su amada y la mejor amiga de la misma. Lo colocaron también en la hilera de atrás pero en la otra esquina del salón.

"_Vaya…Desde aquel día que no me sentía tan…hipócrita"_

Trató de llevar el primer periodo normal, pero sólo un pensamiento rondaba su cabeza.

"_Todo lo que dices y haces…todo… ¡Basura, idiota Hiraguizawa!"_

Diablo, cuanto odio a alguien tan especial.


	2. Entre amigos

Nada más que decir que lamento mucho la tardanza u.u pero aquí esta el segundo capítulo de Inexplicable =) gracias a los reviewers y espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios.

**Inexplicable**

**Cap 2: Entre amigos.  
**

Tomoyo estaba impaciente en el pórtico de su casa, su pie subiendo y bajando rítmicamente a una música que solo ella podía escuchar en su cabeza. Se sentía muy estúpida esperando algo que tal vez no llegaría pero que ella quería creer que en algún momento estaría ahí. Cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos contra el corazón tratando de recuperar la calma con un hondo suspiro.

"_Él sabe que lo espero."_

Hagamos una recapitulación de los hechos.

Después de la tan larga jornada de clases en la que había recibido la carta enfadosamente misteriosa de su _amigo _ por correspondencia por fin se encontraba camino a su casa. Toda la bendita mañana había estado sola con sus pensamientos y durante el almuerzo Sakura y Syaoran no mejoraron su humor con sus tiernas miradas y abrazos de película cliché para niñas soñadoras con un enamorado.

"_Es mejor mantenerse enfocada" _Se dijo a sí misma mientras abría su almuerzo _"La vida ha de ser complicada con un enamorado…"_

Que irónica situación. Ella _no estaba enamorada de NADIE _y de cualquier forma siempre su corazón estaba inquieto.

Llegó a la entrada de su casa y un aroma suave e increíblemente delicioso llenó sus sentidos, no pudo evitar sonreír, definitivamente estar en su hogar le ayudaría a sentirse mejor. Cerró su mirada amatista para poder sentir más el calor de hogar en su cuerpo…

"¡Daidouji-chan!" Tomoyo abrió los ojos lentamente, esa voz aguda no era ninguna sorpresa para ella "¡Qué bueno que llegaste a casa!"

"Arigatou Suzuran-chan" le contestó con una cálida sonrisa que jugaba perfectamente con su melodiosa voz "Noto que hoy estás más feliz de lo normal"

La pequeña y alegra chica rio muy fuerte mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban poniéndose del color de su cabello que la hacía ver todavía más blanca, Suzuran era la hija de una de las mucamas de la casa Daidouji, la chica al ver que su madre se esforzaba tanto para que a ella no le faltara nada, decidió tomar un puesto junto a ella para aminorar su carga. Era joven, a lo mucho uno o dos años mayor que Tomoyo, pero aún así era más pequeña que la nívea en estatura y en apariencia mucho más inmadura.

La chica se puso las manos en la cintura y ladeo la cadera, su cara tomando un tinte de picardía "Es sólo que descubrí que Daidouji-chan tiene un…pretendiente."

La amatista abrió mucho los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces ¿Un…qué? Suzuran al ver su expresión de sorpresa soltó una risita y le señaló el comedor "Velo tú misma."

Más apresurada y ansiosa de lo que pretendía, Tomoyo camino hacia el comedor preguntándose a que se debían los comentarios de la joven pelirroja, con cada paso que daba, el aroma dulce se intensificaba sin perder su tinte terso, algo que intrigaba de sobremanera a nuestra protagonista. Cruzó sin preámbulos el vestíbulo principal doblando a la derecha para entrar al comedor, lo que vio la dejo perpleja.

Rosas azules. Algo contrastante, inusual, único e increíblemente llamativo entre las rosas. Escuchó algunos murmullos de Suzuran diciendo lo raro que le parecía que no las enviaran por docenas causando que Tomoyo las contara. Había tan solo 8 de ellas, pero cada una de ellas eran botones magníficos que crecerían para convertiré en preciosas joyas azules.

Se acercó con algo de recelo al bouquet, notando una nota blanca con su nombre. La tomo con las yemas de sus finos dedos y la abrió con cuidado.

_No sé cómo empezar, pero espero que lo encuentres agradable de principio a fin._

_Con todo mi cariño_

_Eriol._

Una sonrisita jugueteaba en los labios de Tomoyo por su regalo, pero un brillo de confusión no dejaba su mirada amatista pues la nota no parecía tener ningún sentido.

"Daidouji-chan enamorada…¿Quién lo diría?"

La mencionada salió de su ensueño al escuchar la frase y rápidamente se giro a Suzuran con una mirada asesina, la muchacha sintió un escalofrío, pero en menos de un segundo la mirada desapareció y se torno en otra de las tiernas sonrisas de Tomoyo ¿Qué fue eso?

"No seas tonta Suzuran-chan" dijo entrecerrando los ojos y riendo alegremente "Es solo la emoción de tener noticias de un viejo _conocido"_

En menos de lo que pudo notar, la morocha había desaparecido con sus rosas y su bizarro comportamiento.

"_¿Por qué azules?"_

Era la pregunta que realmente rondaba la cabeza de la ojiazul mientras mordía el borrador de su lapicero, ignorando completamente las cuestiones algebraicas continuando la contemplación de sus hermosas rosas azules.

Frunció el entrecejo y apartó las cosas correspondientes a la tarea y caminó de nuevo hacia el ramo y la misteriosa nota, dándole vueltas por todas partes para ver si no había algún código o lago que estuviera pasando por alto.

"_Ese Hiraguizawa" _pensó entre divertida y molesta _"Él no es del que hace las cosas sin razón o sin tener un plan… ¿Qué es todo esto?"_

Mil teorías cruzaron su cabeza durante ese día, desde que el azul era el color de los ojos de ambos, hasta que era el color favorito de él, pero ninguna la había convencido del todo. Miró de reojo su ordenador y una idea surgió en su cabeza.

Se lanzó desesperada por respuestas a la computadora y abrió su dispositivo mensajero. Eriol no se encontraba conectado a la internet. Hizo un puchero, ese hombre era detestable.

"_¡Ya sé!"_

La muchacha temblorosa y apresurada abrió una página en blanco y tecleo una dirección para después introducir _"Significado de las rosas azules"._

Oprimió el botón de búsqueda y después de unos segundos apareció una lista.

Buscó en una y otra página leyendo y leyendo significados que le hacían dar vuelcos al corazón mientras una sonrisa emocionada y adrenalina corría por todo su organismo.

En resumen: confianza, armonía y afecto… ¡Eriol la quería!

Un sonido salió de las bocinas de su computadora, desvió la mirada a la esquina inferior derecha infiriendo que era una nueva conversación. Su emoción se fue por un tubo al ver quién era su emisor.

**Kaho M.:** ¡Hola!

Abrió la ventana y consideró sus opciones por unos minutos… En verdad con la última persona con la que quería hablar era con ella que por alguna razón nada más no era de su agrado. Ahora que todo estaba tan bien porque había recibido…Buen punto. Ahora sí que tenía algo que platicarle a Kaho Mizuki.

**Tomoyo D.:** Mizuki-sensei, ¿cómo está?

**Kaho M.:** Muy bien Tomoyo-chan (te he dcho que me puedes hablar de tú.)

**Tomoyo D.:** Gracias Mizuki-sensei, es solo que me parece un poco incómodo hablar de tú _con alguien de su edad._

La amatista se sorprendió por el veneno con el que había escrita esa última frase.

**Kaho M.:** Bueno, esperemos algún día me tengas la confianza suficiente… ¿Qué tal las cosas por allá?

Este era su momento.

**Tomoyo D.:** Todo muy bien, de hecho hoy fue un día increíble.

**Kaho M.:** ¡Me alegra leer eso! ¿Alguna razón en especial?

**Tomoyo D.:** Oh… pues hoy regresó Li-kun de Hong Kong y se quedará con nosotros a terminar sus estudios, además recibí un hermoso regalo de un amigo.

Esta vez la respuesta no fue tan inmediata, Tomoyo no podía explicar porque la situación le causaba tanto placer.

**Kaho M.:** Eso es increíble Tomoyo-chan, ¿Sería indiscreción preguntar quien fue?

La muchacha caviló su respuesta, ¿Le causaría problemas a Eriol? ¿Por qué? Eran rosas de amistad, además, Eriol nunca había confirmado que hubiera una relación…

**Tomoyo D.:** Preferiría mantenerlo como un secreto entre él y yo, sólo puedo decir que no vive en Japón.

Esta vez la respuesta tardó todavía más en llegar alimentando las ansias y el cínico sentimiento de felicidad de Tomoyo.

**Kaho M.:** ¡Vaya Tomoyo si que eres misteriosa! Pero entiendo perfectamente tu posición.

**Tomoyo D.:** ¡Gracias! Ya que le tengo confianza, Mizuki-sensei, le diré que fue un lindo ramo de rosas azules.

**Kaho M.:** ¡Qué lindo!... A mí me encantaría recibir un regalo así… Pero Tomoyo-chan, debo salir, solo quería saludarte y saber cómo estaba todo, espero saber de ustedes pronto y que a mí también me escribas cartas, ¡sayonara!

Se fue pensó Tomoyo aún disfrutando su "maldad" leyó la conversación un par de veces y otra oleada de satisfacción la arrasó al leer el último párrafo _"que a mí también me escribas cartas." _

"_Significa que ella sabe que nosotros nos enviamos cartas."_

La morocha se sentía satisfecha, casi como si hubiera marcado su territorio ante esa mujer.

Los días pasaron y la alegría de Tomoyo y las burlas de Suzuran aumentaban, cada día iban llegando nuevas rosas de nuevos colores; El segundo día fueron siete rosas amarillas que significaban amistad, confianza con un posible doble sentido (cosa que le pareció coqueto e interesante a la vez a Tomoyo); El tercer día fueron seis rosas naranjas que para sorpresa de Tomoyo significaban deseo pasional, pero fueron contradichas totalmente por las rosas del cuarto día que fueron cinco color violeta que implicaban autocontrol; Quinto día, cuatro rosas rosadas que implicaban amistad y cariño seguidas del sexto día con tres rosas verdes que significan a la esperanza. Para el séptimo día Tomoyo ya no preguntaba, no esperaba, simplemente corría al comedor a encontrar sus (por alguna razón muy molesta e intrigante) decrecientes rosas de color y significado nuevo, ese día fueron blancas, significado: para siempre.

Todo había sido muy confuso, elegante y hermoso a la vez, pensaba Tomoyo mientras se despedia de sus amigas en la escuela, cabe mencionar que ninguna de ellas conocía las razones que tenía Tomoyo para despedirse y alejarse a tal velocidad, pero nadie la cuestionaba pues la morocha solía ser muy discreta con sus asuntos, ella no pensaba contarle a nadie que corría todos los días por sus flores y que hoy esperaba encontrar una rosa o tal vez mil, pero quería ya verla para buscar su significado y divagar un rato en lo que Eriol quería decirle. Lamentablemente, ese día cuando llegó a su casa, no hubo Suzuran molestando ni su rosa esperando.

Y así llegamos al principio de la historia, con la amatista esperando impaciente al repartidor que seguramente había tenido algún accidente o el día de hoy tenía una sobre carga de trabajo… Y con esa idea pasaron los minutos, agotando la paciencia de Tomoyo que apenas podía aguantar las largas horas que se le venían encima con mil ideas entre confusas, molestas y dolidas.

"_Eriol Hiraguizawa… ¿Por qué eres así conmigo…?"_

Ella sabía que en realidad no era una obligación que llegara esa rosa, pero dado al patrón era lo más lógico y por tanto le molestaba demasiado que ese hombre petulante (que probablemente sabía que ella estaba esperando) no haya mandado ni siquiera una nota diciendo que las rosas del día anterior serían las últimas.

La amatista mira lánguidamente las treinta y cinco rosas de colores en su habitación, algunas aún eran botones, otras ya eran rosas maduras, pero ninguna de ellas había marchitado, a decir verdad las rosas azules estaban en todo su esplendor.

"_Nunca había sido tan cercana a un hombre, pero estoy convencida de que son muy extraños…"_

Pero era agradable. Más aún que la compañía de Li que le parecía de alguna forma muy impersonal, todo esto era diferente. Hiraguizawa era un amigo especial.

"¿Eriol…?"

"Dime, Kaho"

"Últimamente te noto distraído"

Eriol levantó la mirada de su libro sobre botánica para encontrarse con los ojos apagados de su interlocutora, trató de indagar en ellos pero ninguna respuesta salió a su encuentro.

"No es nada" le dijo restándole importancia con una sonrisa y regresando su mirada al libro.

"No sabía que te gustaran tanto las rosas"

"Es algo como un hobby temporal" le respondió vagamente, sintiendo que la mujer trataba de insinuarle algo.

"Ya veo" contestó en una voz casi inaudible "Nunca me has regalado una…"

"Están en el jardín, Kaho. Sabes que son casi tan tuyas como lo son mías."

"Casi…"

Eriol de nuevo levantó la mirada del libro, esta vez arqueando una ceja con algo de incertidumbre. Su acompañante lucía afligida y no lo veía directamente a los ojos, en su lugar, su vista estaba perdida en el pequeño jardín de rosas.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?"

Kaho no contestó, simplemente tomó asiento delante de él en la pequeña salita, una mesa de caoba pequeña con una tetera y dos tazas los separaban y de fondo se podía observar el jardín colorido e irónicamente sombrío, como todas las tardes en Inglaterra.

"Sencillamente me intriga que le pongas tanto interés a esas flores" respondió lentamente "Le dedicas tanto tiempo y hasta usas un poco de magia… Todo para cortar las más hermosas y llevarlas a no sé donde…"

El ojiazul no respondió, simplemente cerró su libro y lo puso sobre la mesa, empezó a preparar una taza de té.

"Sabes, a pesar de mi confesión, nunca me diste una respuesta concreta…"

El silencio perduró entre ellos. Kaho se sintió exasperada. Pasaron así unos minutos, la muchacha había empezado a lamentar sus palabras…

"No siento que sea mi momento para empezar una relación amorosa contigo, Kaho" La ex-maestra de la escuela Tomoeda apretó los puños sobre su falda y sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea recta "Tal vez en algún futuro, pero no ahora"

El inglés dio un sorbo a su té y después clavo su mirada en el rostro de la pelirroja tratando de hacer contacto visual "Eres una mujer increíble, Kaho, siempre te he dicho el alta estima que te tengo, pero por ahora no es amor lo que siento por ti"

Eso definitivamente le duele a una mujer enamorada, y a pesar de su ecuanimidad Kaho Mizuki no fue la excepción. Por fin levantó la mirada clavando sus ojos cristalinos en los comprensivos y avergonzados ojos del inglés.

"Entiendo, Eriol" dijo conteniendo sus sollozos, causando un efecto de suavidad entrecortada a su voz "Pero que te quede claro, que yo voy a luchar por tu amor"

El pelinegro no supo responder.

Ese día, la esbelta maestra vio a su amor cortar dos flores verdes partiendo a un destino incierto para después regresar en la tarde lluviosa para, con una despedida breve e incómoda, partir con una pequeña maleta a un lugar no tan inesperado.

La mujer no lo pensó un segundo más, la decisión había sido tomada. Ella también haría un viaje.

"Demo, Tomoyo-chan, no sé cuál es la floristería que entregaba las flores"

"Suzuran-chan… tú fuiste la que encontró las flores, deberías de haber visto al repartidor o algún vehículo…"

"Ehm, lo siento Tomoyo-chan, pero las flores siempre llegaban a la entrada de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, solo las pasaba a recoger ¡Era como arte de magia!"

La morocha hizo un puchero de reproche y con una disculpa pasó a su habitación ¿Él hacía aparecer las flores en su casa?¿Entonces él había decidido en verdad que la flor no llegara?

Esto era el colmo, desgraciado hombre igual a todos los demás bastardos que osaban jugar con el corazón de una mujer _"Menos mal que no me gusta, si no, no puedo imaginar la desgracia que esto me causaría…"_

Y así era la cosa, Tomoyo se negaba a aceptar que _efectivamente_ estaba en desgracia porque ese día no había recibido una rosa de parte de su amigo inglés.

Se sentía estúpida por la impresión equivocada que les había dado a los habitantes de su casa, incluida su madre.

"Hija, no te preocupes, nada garantiza que el primer amor será el último"

Todavía el sentimiento de frustración la invade por la mirada comprensiva y casi de lástima que le dedicaba su madre mientras ella le explicaba que no era amor, que solo era un amigo cualquiera que le iluminaba el día con sus detalles abstractos.

"_Soy muy joven para estar enamorada"_

"Tomoyo-chan, en verdad creo que estoy enamorada de Syarona-kun" le dijo Sakura al día siguiente durante el almuerzo, mientras el mencionado jugaba fut bol con algunos amigos del instituto, la flor de cerezo tenía un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas "Lo quiero tanto…"

La morocha le sonrió con dulzura "Sakura- chan ¡Me alegro tanto por ti!" No, la verdad no, pensó para sí misma Tomoyo con una amargura irracional. Sentir algo tan especial por alguien seguro podía lastimar, ¿Qué tal si él se iba con otra mujer a Hong Kong? ¿Qué tal si él le mandaba mensajes difusos y jugaba con su mente? ¿Y si le da miles de detalles y de repente nada? Qué horror.

"Es increíble Tomoyo-chan" dijo Sakura juntando sus rodillas a su pecho, cerrando sus esmeraldas ojos y posando sus manos sobre su corazón "Todos los días pienso en él y espero estar con él o simplemente recibir un mensaje… ¡Sueño con el día que me regale flores! Ha de ser hermoso que la persona que amas te regale flores… ¿Ne, Tomoyo-chan?"

La morocha dio unos aplausos cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa tan falsa como su risa, no le gustaba esta conversación "Algún día Sakura-chan… ¿Qué traes de almuerzo?"

"_Tal vez la magia también se retrasa" _Pensaba Tomyo viendo hacia la ventana de la escuela _"Tres días…"_

"Chicos tenemos noticias"

La morocha arqueó una ceja esto le recordaba tanto al incidente de hace una semana tres días en las que ese patán de Eriol le había jugado una broma cruel.

"Hoy tenemos un nuevo miembro en nuestra comunidad estudiantil"

"_De cualquier parte del mundo menos…"_

"Viene de Inglaterra"

La morocha dio un salto golpeando sus piernas contra el escritorio llamando la atención de todo el salón "…Gomen, pensé haber visto un insecto…" La maestra la miró con recelo pero después la ignoró, llamando de nuevo la atención de los estudiantes.

"Denle la bienvenida a la nueva ma estra, Kaho Mizuki, del departamento de matemáticas."

Tomoyo sintió como el estómago se le encogía aun más y podía jurar que sentía sus jugos gástricos destruyendo por completo su sistema digestivo.

"_¡QUE GRATA SORPRESA!"_

Terminando clases, Sakura insistió en acompañar a la maestra Mizuki a algún café para ponerse al tanto sobre sus vidas, Syaoran accedió a la primera pero no fue el caso de Tomoyo, que aún sentía la sangre hirviendo.

"Hoy no puedo, Sakura-chan" Dijo despidiéndose rápidamente para no darle tiempo de preguntar razones "Pero me dio mucho gusto verla de nuevo Mizuki-sensei"

"A mí también, Tomoyo-chan…" contestó con una sutil sonrisa la mujer pelirroja sacudiendo levemente su mano, girando la mirada en todas direcciones como si buscara a alguien.

Después de dedicarle una sonrisa chueca a la mujer, la morocha le sonrío a la dulce pareja de castaños "Tengan MUCHO cuidado"

Los tres la miraron contrariados mientras ella comenzaba a partir alejándose de todos.

"_No vaya a ser que ELLA note que Li-kun es joven y también quiera proponerle una relación amorosa" _

Maldito sea el día en el que conoció a esos ingleses.

Se sentó en el parque pingüino con esa sola idea en la cabeza, apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos y al sentir su sedoso cabello entre los finos dedos lo apretó con fuerza y lo jaló en desesperación. Al tratar de apoyar sus codos sobre sus rodillas sintió un ligero ardor que la hizo soltar un pequeño grito. Observó la parte dolida y notó que se había cortado, probablemente cuando saltó en el salón se había lastimado con su mesa.

"_Esto… También es TU culpa estúpido…"_

"Deberías limpiarte, Daidouji-san, podrías infectarte"

Tomoyo se giró abruptamente y se encontró con algo que a pesar de estarlo esperando tanto, en verdad en ese momento no se lo imaginaba.

Piel blanca, cabello oscuro, ojos como el mar nocturno y unos lentes que enmarcaban su rostro misteriosamente.

Nada más y nada menos que el enfadoso Eriol Hiraguizawa.


	3. Inglaterra en Japón

Sé que es corto, pero quería actualizar lo antes posible! Espero les guste este capítulo, poco a poco va agarrando más forma e hilo la historia =) cualquier crítica buena o mala será bien recibida por mi en sus review…Gracias por todo! Y felices fiestas n.n

**Inexplicable**

**Capítulo 4: Inglaterra en Japón.**

Cuando uno suele ser el que controla las situaciones las sorpresas pueden llegar a ser un tanto desagradables. Pero en realidad no era desagrado, si no una confusión casi infantil mezclada con la alegría del mismo niño cuando los padres llegan con una sorpresa inesperada. Esa alegría que se experimenta de golpe, de un segundo para otro.

Lo seguía viendo directamente a sus ojos azules, intentando actualizar la información en su cerebro tanto de los hechos como del mar de emociones que estaba siendo últimamente... Todo había perdido la claridad, ya nada tenía sentido.

"Eriol…." Dijo en un susurro que apenas rozó los tímpanos del inglés que abrió los ojos sorprendido sin responder nada, ambos se veían a los ojos sin mover un músculo. La morocha sentía un revuelo enorme que empezaba en su estómago y seguía directo a su corazón para terminar en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

La nerviosa japonesa tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para respirar con normalidad cuando el muchacho sonrió para ella. Esa curvatura en sus finos labios que daba una cálida seguridad y sus ojos entrecerrados que daban un toque de dulzura juvenil a sus facciones fueron suficientes para embelesarla en un estado superior a cualquier otro que hubiera sentido al diseñar con éxito trajes para Sakura.

"Primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre, Daidouji-san ¿Será que yo tengo el placer de dirigirme a ti por tu nombre también?"

"Etto…" Tomoyo sintió que la vida se le iba a los pies y sus rodillas se convertían en gelatina… ¿Lo había llamado por su nombre? ¿No era su nombre una palabra que solo susurraba mientras leía sus cartas o asimilaba la esencia de las rosas? Tanta confianza para dos amigos por carta "Hai…"

Eriol mantenía sus ojos en ella, se acercó con suavidad y tomó la mano de la morocha que no podía moverse, estaba sellada en una pieza similar a una estatua blanca y angelical frente al níveo inglés quien elevó la aterciopelada y blanca mano de la japonesa para estampar un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de Tomoyo. Ella temblaba (¿De frío?) mientras trataba de entender la situación, asimilar poco a poco lo que estaba pasando, recordando que una vez había visto al mago en una escena parecida con su mejor amiga."_Eso es, nosotros somos amigos."_

"Disculpa si te parece atrevido" dijo él sin soltar su mano y posando la otra sobre su hombro "Es sólo que me emociona mucho verte de nuevo, Tomoyo."

La mencionada apretó la mano que entrelazaba la suya sin pensarlo mientras ladeaba su cabeza un poco y sonreía con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas. Esa seguridad con la que su **amigo **había dicho su nombre le parecía perfecta, un detalle varonil que iba perfecto con su voz grave en total contraste con la voz de Tomoyo que era aguda y evocaba la feminidad "No hay problema, Eriol-kun"

La morocha de repente notó que él seguía con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo frente a ella como en una propuesta matrimonial. Su sonrojo aumento frente a esto y se paró abruptamente de la banca tomando por sorpresa al inglés quien cayó de sentón con una cara de impresión que Tomoyo jamás había visto en él.

"Eh….¡Gomen ne! Eriol-kun…Etto….Ehm"

Eriol rió suavemente posando su mano derecha sobre su barbilla tapando ligeramente su boca sin molestarse en levantarse "Daijobou Tomoyo, estoy bien" dijo apoyándose en su mano izquierda para levantarse, al incorporarse sacudió su pantalón un poco y miró a los ojos a la morocha que sostenía su enrojecido rostro entre las manos mientras agachaba la mirada para evitar hacer contacto con ese mar de misterio "De hecho, estas cosas hacen aún más agradable tu compañía."

Tomoyo bajó de nuevo la mirada y empezó a jugar con la orilla de su falda, un pequeño movimiento que a ella le parecía compulsivo e impropio en muchachas de su edad, pero que en ese momento parecía lo mejor que podía hacer.

"Tu pierna esta lastimada…"

"Si Mizuki-sensei, me agrada mucho que regrese a dar clases"

La pelirroja sonrió ante la emoción de la siempre alegre Sakura Kinomoto quien iba junto al ya no tan serio pero como siempre callado Li Syaroan que se limitaba a afirmar y sonreír a cada moción de la ojiverde. Kaho regresó su vista al camino, iban a comprar unos helados para platicar un poco más sobre lo que habían vivido mientras estaban separados, pero la joven maestra estaba preocupada, incómoda. Con la mete en algún otro lugar.

"_¿Qué podré platicar con ellos?"_

Los miró de reojo mientras ellos intercambiaban algunas palabras con sus mejillas coloreadas de rosa caminando uno muy cerca del otro, con esa necesidad que se demuestran las parejas que recién comienzan una relación.

"_Eriol y yo vivimos juntos. Estamos pensando entablar una relación seria." _

Se mordió el labio inferior y tragó saliva ¿Sería correcto decir eso? Eso era lo que ella pensaba desde que se fueron de la pequeña ciudad nipona pero no era para nada lo que había sucedido. Nunca él tomo iniciativa en ese tema en particular.

Cuando recién conoció a Eriol ella pensaba que contaba con las armas suficientes para desarmar al chico, a final de cuentas ¿Qué joven de su edad se podía resistir a una mujer como ella? No quería sonar pretenciosa, pero estaba consciente de su belleza sutil, natural, sin contar que tenían en común la magia y que ella le demostró desde un principio su respeto, su admiración _"Mi amor."_

"¿Y usted que ha hecho en Inglaterra Mizuki-sensei?"

"_Luchar por amor…"_

Fue extraña la facilidad con que se desenvolvieron las cosas después del primer encuentro. Fue fascinante como las palabras de ella siempre eran recibidas con una respuesta inteligente y acertada de él. Tomoyo y Eriol salieron de la pequeña farmacia donde él (Ignorando las quejas de ella) compró un desinfectante y una banda para curar la pequeña herida en la pierna de la morocha.

"Se puede infectar" insistía mientras abría la puerta para dejar a la morocha pasar.

"Es tan insignificante…"

"Nunca se sabe, las cosas más increíbles pueden aparecer hasta de un pensamiento insignificante"

El níveo le indicó a Tomoyo que tomara asiento lo cual ella hizo cuidadosamente, con la gracia de una dama que tanto le gustaba a su acompañante quien tomo asiento junto a ella. No dijo nada, solo la observo mientras ella alegaba en contra de las precauciones del inglés. Era fascinante, la recordaba linda, pero ahora le parecía hermosa, una belleza sublime que combinaba perfectamente con su voz, con su forma fina y delicada de ser.

"Estas más pequeña de lo que recordaba…"

Notó que el pensamiento había escapado sus labios hasta que ella se detuvo y lo miró con sus enormes ojos amatistas llenos de una inocente sorpresa.

Él respondió con una de sus sonrisas (su mejor arma y defensa) y se giró a la bolsa de papel que contenía los artículos comprados en la farmacia. La abrió con cuidado y extrajo el desinfectante.

"Te aplicaré solo un poco" le dijo el casi en un susurro, destapando el producto y apoyándose con su mano derecha en la rodilla de la muchacha mientras con la izquierda presionaba el botecito de forma que el spray rociara la parte herida de la pierna de Tomoyo.

¿Qué si le ardió? Tomoyo nunca supo. Y menos cuando Eriol se acercó y apenas abriendo los labios sopló con cuidado sobre la herida para después colocar la bandita, terminando el proceso de curación.

"¿Ves? Mejor así a correr el riesgo de una infección"

La morocha no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Y así pasaron horas que se convirtieron en minutos en esa banca fuera de la farmacia, viendo pasar las horas, personas y demás factores que no importaban mientras platicaban de una y otra nimiedad. Tomyo jamás había sentido una satisfacción parecida, un sentimiento de plenitud que nunca había experimentado la llenaba, le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro que se negaba a desaparecer. Podía estar ahí días…

"Creo que es hora de ir a casa"

"_¿Por qué...?"_

"Empieza a bajar la temperatura y no quisiera que te enfermaras, Tomoyo"

Es curioso como a Eriol le gustaba deslizar esa palabra por su lengua hasta convertirla en sonido _"Tomoyo."_

Eriol se levantó, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de la nívea cantante junto a él en su cabeza, estiro su mano para que ella pudiera usarla como apoyo para levantarse pero no la soltó ni cuando ella estuvo de pie.

Para sorpresa de la morocha comenzó a caminar sin soltar su mano, él no preguntó la dirección, simplemente empezaron a caminar camino a la mansión Daidouji a paso lento y agraciado.

"_Es el amigo que más quiero…"_

"Mizuki-sensei, creo que es hora de retirarnos" dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie, llevaban largas horas conversando (Especialmente largas para Kaho) "Debo llegar antes de las 8 a mi casa"

"Perfecto Sakura, nos veremos mañana en la escuela"

Unas corteses y pequeñas reverencias más unas palabras de despedida y Sakura y Syaoran desaparecieron, dejando a Kaho sola con sus pensamientos.

La pelirroja aseguró su bolso en su hombro y puso especial atención en no olvidar nada en la mesa _"Eriol siempre cuida que no pierda nada…Pero ahora no está"_

Emprendió el camino al hotel (Morada temporal mientras encontraba un apartamento) su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo mientras caminaba pensativa, considerando su próximo paso.

"_Debo encontrarlo, debo encontrar la forma de mantenerlo a mi lado…"_

Tenía que lograrlo, ella sabía que si se lo proponía podía conseguir su corazón, a final de cuentas había muy pocas probabilidades de que alguien más ocupara su corazón "_**Ella**__ no es la razón por la que Eriol regresó a Japón"_

Era imposible. Eriol jamás había demostrado ninguna clase de sentimientos por ninguna otra mujer…

"¿Por mi si?" Se preguntó la desesperada mujer sin darse cuenta de que a unas cuadras el muchacho que le invadía la cabeza caminaba en un silencio sublime tomado de la mano de otra mujer.

"¿Regresaste a estudiar con nosotros, Eriol-kun?"

"No realmente" contestó después de una pausa sin quitar la vista del camino "Me temo que tu escuela no es el lugar más adecuado para mí en estos momentos"

Tomoyo se sintió en parte decepcionada en parte reconfortada, no tenía que ver a Eriol con la maestra Mizuki y eso le daba un sentimiento de felicidad egoísta que no se podía explicar.

"¿Y por qué regresaste...?"

Esta vez la respuesta demoró un poco más, haciendo pensar a Tomoyo que tal vez la pregunta fue un poco brusca o dio una mala impresión, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Eriol le respondió:

"Cuando me fui de Japón, sentí que estaba dejando algo inconcluso, todo el tiempo que estuve en Inglaterra no pude dejar de pensar en _eso"_ Se detuvo un segundo como meditando las próximas palabras "No sé exactamente como definirlo, pero con el tiempo creo que con el tiempo tu y yo sabremos si valió la pena regresar."

A pesar de no haber entendido del todo, la morocha no preguntó más, sabía cuando alguien quería mantener una confidencia y respetaba esas situaciones.

"¿Por qué la pregunta?"

La amatista levantó la mirada y apoyó su mano libre bajo su barbilla "Supongo que yo solo viajiaria de un continente a otro por algo o alguien muy especial"

"Es especial"

"¿Qué?"

"Tú"

Tomoyo abrió mucho los ojos mientras volteaba a ver a su acompañante que sonreía con sus ojos entrecerrados, pero sin voltearla a ver directamente "Llegamos a su casa, señorita" dijo sin darle tiempo de decir una palabra "Puede que no asistamos a la misma institución, pero créeme que nos veremos seguido"

Y con esas palabras soltó su mano, dejándola en el pórtico de su casa, sin que ella alcanzara a reaccionar a tiempo, sin que pudiera decir nada de nada.

Eriol por su parte siguió su camino tranquilo por fuera, con una creciente aceleración en el corazón (un sentimiento nuevo para él) sin embargo estaba completamente satisfecho con su día, la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro mientras recordaba cada detalle del día, mientras saboreaba cada minuto con ella.

La realidad es que ni siquiera se había molestado en matricularse en alguna escuela, eso podía esperar, el venía con un solo plan en mente al que pensaba dedicarle todo su tiempo.

"Eriol…"

El muchacho se giró sorprendido por aquella voz.

"Me sorprende que no hayas sentido mi presencia" dijo Kaho mientras sostenía entre sus manos una taza llena de café y sonreía viendo su reflejo en el líquido oscuro, no pensaba que iba a dar tan pronto con él, pero en cuanto sintió su presencia salió disparada detrás de la reencarnación del mago Clow "Me da tanto gusto verte…"

No recibió respuesta, el inglés parecía mantener su mente ocupada en otras cosas y su mirada, ligeramente turbada estaba ausente en algún otro planeta que solo el conocía.

"¿Qué haces aquí Kaho?"

"Vine por ti"

Eriol no respondió, se limitó a verla con una cara inexpresiva que intimido ligeramente a Kaho quien estaba sonrojada con ojos llorosos.

"En verdad estoy enamorada de ti, y pienso seguirte y esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario para estar juntos"

No recibió respuesta, su acompañante meramente suspiró y de un largo y profundo trago terminó su bebida.

"Te quiero Kaho" dijo encogiendo el corazón de la aludida "Pero no como tu esperas que te quiera"

Eriol se puso de pie, sacó su cartera y puso un billete en la mesa que cubría la cuenta de ambos más unas monedas de propina "Si tu única razón para venir a Japón fui yo, te recomiendo que no desequilibres tu vida, pues no estoy buscando una relación…"

"¡Verás que te convenceré de lo contrario!" La interrumpió la pelirroja, poniéndose de pie inclinada sobre la mesa para quedar a la altura de los ojos azules que tanto adoraba "No importa lo que digas… Yo…"

Eriol posó una mano sobre la de ella "No hagas esto, por favor"

Y con eso el muchacho se retiro, dejando a Kaho con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón en la garganta.

"_No importa lo que digas, yo te amo. Y hare lo necesario para alimentar nuestro amor, Eriol."_


End file.
